


恋人HE向三十题

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·柚天两人已交往设定，上升头秃·三天三十题挑战，一天十题





	1. 1-10题

1、牵手

他们何止只是牵手。  
从青年组，到成年组，金博洋不是伸手搂人的腰就是被人搂腰。  
从男单到女单，从双人到冰舞。  
成年组的第一个赛季，惊艳长野的金博洋收获了来自羽生结弦的友好握手。  
“其实那个时候我还想抱抱你的来着。”  
在一起之后羽生结弦对金博洋说。  
第二年、第三年，羽生结弦对着展露笑脸向他奔跑过来的金博洋握手拥抱一气呵成。  
连在平昌的等分区也是。  
握手一次还不够，还要再握一次；抱不够，还要抱第二次。  
“你说两个大老爷们儿腻腻歪歪干啥？从小到大没被你少吃过豆腐好吗？”  
金博洋经常如此吐槽道。  
然后羽生结弦就会牵起他的手，像是撒娇。  
“天天的手太暖和了，牵不够。”  
金博洋撇了撇嘴，任由爱人把自己小了一点的手牵在手里。

  
2、亲吻某处

羽生结弦自己不是没有被吻手礼招待过。  
知道这件事后的金博洋笑话了他好一阵子。  
然后他就被羽生结弦从头到脚吻了一遍。  
从发梢到眉眼，从脖颈到锁骨，从肩膀到胸口的乳尖，从敏感的大腿内侧一直到肌肉线条流畅漂亮的小腿，全身都被印上了玫瑰色的印记。  
独属于羽生结弦的印记。  
作为回礼，但金博洋却没他那个胆，于是，金博洋在对方和自己十指交缠的时候，亲吻了对方的脸颊。

  
3、玩游戏/看电影

羽生结弦是个不折不扣的游戏死宅。  
他会在休赛季熬夜肝游戏，因为对他来说，打游戏即是生命。  
只不过和金博洋在一起之后他就慢慢地改掉了这个坏习惯。  
因为他很不喜欢金博洋像自己的妈妈一样啰嗦。  
“还有别的办法吗？你再打游戏眼睛就要坏掉了！”  
正在玩小咖秀的金博洋赏了凑上来撒娇的某牛魔王一个结结实实的大脑瓜崩。  
“天天不也是一直都在玩手机吗？”  
“无路赛！（闭嘴！）”  
金博洋唯一一句记得最牢的日语脱口而出。

  
4、约会

经常约会？不存在的。  
“我觉得咱们那不应该叫约会，叫阖家欢聚。”  
“为什么？”  
金博洋的一本正经和羽生结弦的一脸懵逼形成鲜明的对比。  
“你想，除去世团赛，就算咱们分站赛选了一样的站，加上总决赛和世锦赛还有奥运会，每年能见面的时间就那么几次，全世界那么多冰演咱们也跑不到一块儿去，也就比牛郎织女好那么一点点。”  
而且每次见面基本上都会有隋文静韩聪金杨宇野昌磨陈巍周知方等等一系列老父亲老母亲还有傻竹马傻弟弟死对头等等人物存在。  
可不像一家人团聚么？

  
5、接吻

从大门口到玄关，从沙发到地板，从墙壁到浴室，哪里都可以是他们唇舌激烈交缠的地方。  
散落一地的外套、衬衣、皮带、西裤、内裤，从湿漉漉的舔吻到占有欲十足的啃咬，从毫不认输的势头到粘腻的呜咽。  
金博洋被羽生结弦按在墙壁上激吻，仿佛要将对方吞噬一般的热情与欲望。  
他们早就已经习惯了在休赛季这样肆无忌惮地接吻。

  
6、换穿对方的衣服

“我说，你都没什么好看的衣服吗？”  
金博洋看着满柜子的黑T恤黑裤子黑外套灰色圆领老头衫目瞪口呆外加一万点嫌弃。  
“因为没时间买衣服嘛……”  
“你说你，滑冰的考斯藤都仙气飘飘的，私服就土成这样？你对得起你那些迷妹迷弟迷姐姐迷奶奶吗？”  
金博洋说着就拎出一件衣服丢在床上。  
羽生结弦从金博洋的衣柜里拿出一件潮牌T恤往自己的身上比了比。  
“可是，天天的衣服对我来说又有点小了。”  
金博洋的嘴角在抽搐。  
谁还不知道你穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉？羽生大魔王？  
“不想穿就算了，给我！”

  
7、Cosplay

“如果你要我扮成噗桑的话我是绝对不会同意的。”  
金博洋自始至终板着一张脸。  
羽生结弦把他拉了过来，往自己怀里抱了抱，蹭了蹭他的脸。  
“天天不用cos噗桑哦。”  
“因为，天天本来长得就很像噗桑啊。特别是笑起来的时候。”  
“……原来我在你心里只是噗桑啊。”  
金博洋冷着一张脸。  
羽生结弦闻言把金博洋抱得更紧了一点，安慰地亲了亲他的脸。  
“不，是和噗桑完全不一样的噗桑。”  
金博洋故意做出来的表情也一秒崩塌。  
他笑了。

  
8、逛街

羽生结弦不喜欢逛街。  
他觉得逛街这种事情远远没有打游戏和滑冰来得有趣。  
而且他们两个的身份也不能让他们光明正大地出门逛街。  
于是，每一次逛街，他和金博洋都戴着口罩和帽子，羽生结弦带金博洋去吃那些味道奇奇怪怪的料理，给他讲各种奇奇怪怪的民间故事。  
所以往往在金博洋吃下一个章鱼丸子的时候会被吓得吐了出来。  
那个时候羽生结弦就会看准他因为烫嘴而伸出来的舌头，低头吻下去。

  
9、和朋友消磨时间

冰演时，金博洋会和周知方、戈米沙、车俊焕、金镇瑞等人一起皮。  
金金乐道、天方夜谭什么的自然都是这个时候传出去的。  
“天哥，你和Hanyu桑最近怎么样？”  
周知方在闲聊时问他。  
“还不错，就是他经常粘着我。”  
“那不是很好吗？Hanyu桑很喜欢你？”  
“他就是太不让人省心了，弄得自己一身伤，还不告诉我，让人担心。”  
其实你也好不到哪去吧。  
回想起那段采访，周知方默默地吐槽道。

  
10、戴兽耳

“天天！你戴上这个猫耳朵让我拍一张照片嘛！”  
“你先把手里这个兔耳朵给我放下！”


	2. 11-20

11、穿娃娃装

游乐园里，两个个头差不多大小的人分别穿着噗桑和佩奇的娃娃装，牵着手磕磕绊绊地往游乐园的厕所走去。  
确定没人之后，“噗桑”一把摘下了自己的头套。  
“啥玩意儿，闷死了！”  
金博洋话还没说完就被一把拉进一个厕所隔间里。  
两个人沙丁鱼罐头似地挤在一起，金博洋气呼呼地把“佩奇”的脑袋给扭了下来，丝毫不理会那是自己很喜欢的社·会·猪。  
“天天不能在外面就把头套摘下来啦，会被人发现的。”  
“还不是你！要我穿这么奇怪的衣服！”金博洋甩手把噗桑的头套套在羽生结弦脑袋上，“你不是喜欢噗桑吗？你自己戴着吧。”  
“比起这个，天天还是赶紧把衣服换了吧……”  
“你到隔壁去！我怕你又对我图谋不轨！”  
佩奇娃娃装噗桑头套的怪人被一把推出厕所隔间。  
藏在噗桑头套下的羽生结弦笑成了一只褶子精。  
图谋不轨嘛，早就发生过很多次了不是吗？

  
12、亲热

GPF男单短节目比赛结束，羽生结弦反超陈巍排在短节目第一，金博洋压了周知方和宇野昌磨一头，排在第三。  
短节目记者发布会时，羽生结弦眼角的余光都能瞥到陈巍背着镜头对着还没开始发布会就腻歪上的两人翻了个标准的雪姨式白眼。  
“你看见没，Nathan都对你翻白眼了。”  
“不，Nathan只是不甘心他不能和Vincent坐一起互吹了。”  
发布会结束，在回房间的走廊上，羽生结弦把人往怀里一抱就赖在金博洋身上不动了。  
“你干啥呢！还比赛呢啊！”  
一个发布会下来金博洋憋了一头汗，巴不得赶紧回房间洗个澡然后看他老铁们的双人自由滑重播。  
“两站分站赛都没能跟天天碰到。”羽生结弦把脑袋又往金博洋颈窝里怼了怼，鼻尖正好凑在金博洋耳边，呼出的热气让金博洋耳根发红，整个人颤了颤。  
金博洋泄了气，知道自从确立关系之后俩人的聚少离多就一直是他们的心病，于是把人往自己的房间拽了过去。  
“先进屋再说吧。”  
后来发生了什么？  
你猜？

  
13、吃冰淇淋

日本花滑男单一哥羽生结弦的体脂率据说很低。  
但是他那一身大众曾经有共目睹的肌肉可不是闹着玩的。  
以至于中国花滑男单一哥金博洋不满处于他人之下的形势多次反扑均以失败告终。  
“天天不是增肌了吗？我怎么看不出来？”  
休赛季时他们瞒着一众老铁和队友还有教练溜出去看烟火大会时，手里还拿着冰淇淋的羽生结弦含糊不清地问道。  
“你就不怕你再吃下去体脂率上涨吗？”  
拥有着与生俱来的干吃不胖bug人设的金博洋白了他一眼。  
“反正，也没人知道嘛。”  
羽生结弦趁着金博洋抬头看烟火的时候凑过来吧唧一口啃了他的冰淇淋一下。  
“喂！”  
金博洋刚要发作，就被羽生结弦手里的冰淇淋堵住了嘴。  
“礼尚往来。”他笑了笑。  
“我吃了天天的，天天也吃我的吧。”

  
14、性别转换

如果日本男单一哥和中国男单一哥变成了日本女单一姐和中国女单一姐的话……  
“老铁，下个赛季你一升组，肯定得对上霓虹国的那个女魔头。”  
隋文静把一罐牛奶呼噜呼噜下肚，满意地把牛奶盒子挤扁，扔进垃圾桶。  
“不过，我相信你这技术，勾手四接后外三拔腿就来，跟霓虹女单一姐拼一拼还是可以的，人家升组五年好像还没整出一个不靠蒙的勾手四吧。”  
“桶姐，你别小看了人家。”  
中国女单一姐苦着一张娃娃脸。  
“羽生女魔头的名号可不是吹的，萨霍夫四周后外结环四周是跳着玩的吗？双人滑不懂单人滑的痛。”  
“全世界媒体不都在报道说你跟羽生谁会先蹦跶出四周半吗？你怂个鬼。”  
“您老估计是忘了那个跟我一路相爱相杀的霓虹二姐Shomi还有美利坚的Nancier Chen和Vivica Zhou了吧，Nancier那姑娘还蹦跶出了我跟羽生都没成的飞利浦四。”  
“那你就赶紧的，你这点冰跳技术杠杠的，能整出最难的勾手四周还整不出后内点冰四周？”隋文静拍拍老铁的肩膀，“加油，天朝女单复兴靠你了。”  
中国女单一姐心里苦。

“Hanyu桑，你最喜欢的那个中国选手升组了哦！”  
日本女单一姐盯着中国女单一姐的完美clean的自由滑视频反反复复看了好几遍。  
那个漂亮的勾手四周接后外点冰三周，真是怎么看都看不腻。  
“我想研究她的勾手四周跳了。”  
日本女单一姐的嘴角露出了狐狸般狡黠的笑容。  
“来吧，博雅选手，希望你会燃起我的斗志。”

  
15、不同的着装风格

羽生结弦比赛时穿的考斯藤那叫一个仙气飘飘不食人间烟火。  
不管是哪个时期的哪一场比赛，考斯藤都blingbling闪瞎人的眼睛，让人怀疑他是不是批发了成吨的水钻往衣服上粘。  
从小罗密欧到晴明，从幻花到天地安魂曲，从九寨沟仙女到星降之夜的大白鹅。  
就连商业表演的考斯藤都绝不含糊，一定得精打细作。  
然后你再看看他的私服。  
哇哦。  
对比那叫一个鲜明。  
连他最忠实的粉丝都忍不住怀疑自己的眼睛。  
用八个字来形容羽生结弦可能已经足矣。  
冰上仙男，冰下糙汉。

与之相反，他不为大众所熟知的灵魂伴侣——堪称超越了噗桑的存在，金博洋私下是个潮男。  
玫瑰金黑墨镜劳力士加大背头了解一下。  
甚至是在和隋文静韩聪在五环下大跳的时候飞起来磕到自己牙的那个包都价值不菲。  
就是这样一个潮男，比赛时的考斯藤却让人一言难尽。  
驯龙1.0了解一下？  
其实这个锅也不能让金博洋自己背，毕竟他还是曾经有过好看的考斯藤的，比如说舞姬的那一套，堪称是宝藏级。  
然后你再看看2017年的芬兰。  
在羽生结弦和宇野昌磨的红配绿诡异到了极致时他的条纹秋衣又给这种诡异感加上了一层。  
“你这衣服，是二胡卵子成精了吗？”  
多少天总粉丝前赴后继呼吁着要花重金把天总早年不知为何跑路了的考斯藤设计师给聘回来，甚至打算自己动手。  
于是乎那个有点惨兮兮的奥运会赛季之后金博洋的考斯藤总算是好看了那么一点。  
皆大欢喜。

  
16、晨起仪式

羽生结弦和金博洋基本都不怎么赖床。  
因为在冬天这个一般人都会赖床的季节里他们在世界各地马不停蹄地跑比赛，想赖床都赖不成。  
所以晨起仪式什么的也基本不存在了。  
不过早安吻还是有的，因为每个休赛季两个人都会溜出去过一段时间的同居日子。  
他们住的是山间民宿，所以有自己的小厨房。  
厨艺都不咋地的两个人靠着自己在网上临时搜来的知识外加以前看自家妈妈掌厨时学来的一点东西轮流承包那段日子的早饭或中饭或晚饭。  
每天早上，早起的那个人都要用一个早安吻把晚起的人叫醒。  
美好的一天就这样开始了。

  
17、搂抱

在花滑的圈子里不存在初次拥抱即初拥这个概念。  
因为凡是登上领奖台的选手都要和自己的对手们拥抱示意，特别懒的人除外。  
双人滑和冰舞就不用说了，搭档之间互相把对方抱上领奖台再抱下来什么的就是家常便饭——此处应有图片：旱地拔葱.jpg  
金博洋自从升入成年组之后就不断被隔了一个朝鲜半岛和日本海的某男单大魔王各种袭击。  
虽然他们同台的次数两只手加一只脚就能数得过来，如果不够，那就再加上另一只脚么。  
最让金博洋印象深刻的一次当然是那个几乎让参赛的所有中国队队员都咬牙切齿长吁短叹的平昌冬奥会。  
说起来也真挺惨，短道速滑被耍阴招后判犯规还不知道哪里犯了规，葱桶老铁组0.43分落败于他们在去年世锦赛上战胜的德国组合萨维琴科马索特，自己么，拿了个最尴尬的铁牌。  
金博洋心说人美利坚国内赛每个第四名都有个台子凭啥奥运会就不能给第四名一个台子吗？这多尴尬？  
美利坚表示这是我们自己家里的事情你们管不着，某国际滑稽联盟也表示不行我就不给你这个面子你能把我咋地？  
你看看隔壁胖球游泳羽毛球，有这种例子吗？  
你是想让原本已经挂着的三面五星红旗旁边再多出来一个其他国家的国旗？  
虽然比起这个，四面五星红旗更霸气一点。  
于是金博洋和隔壁霓虹国的女单一姐宫原知子喜提“平昌冬奥会铁牌组”称号。  
好了打住，话题跑歪了。

看到分数出来的那一刻金博洋眼睛立马就红了，虽说是创造了历史，但终究还是不甘心。  
蝉联了的大魔王一看坐在自己身边的这个中国选手神色不对劲儿，立马一个拥抱抱了过来，这个拥抱可谓来得及时，只是金博洋在极力忽视那一只按在自己大腿根快要够上屁股的手。  
抱完了还不够，羽生结弦握着自己的手冲着自己笑了笑之后立马又伸出胳膊把自己往他怀里按。  
以至于后来金博洋接受羽生结弦的一系列揩油动作乃至于表白他都不足为奇。  
这是早就预谋好的了，那我还拒绝人家是不是不太人道了？

  
18、一起做某事

他们一起做过的事情太多了。  
一起参加比赛、一起站上领奖台、一起在休赛季时溜出去旅行。  
而他们现在正一起站在冰场上。  
那一场冰演，云集了世界各地的著名花滑选手，纷纷献上了自己的经典作品。  
而羽生结弦和金博洋的男子双人滑则最为夺目。  
他们表演的曲目是中国经典的《梁祝》。  
两人交替跳着女伴的步伐，音乐行进到最后一段时，羽生结弦和金博洋做出了一个勾手四周的同步跳跃，落冰的那一刻，两人手中分别攥着的扇子同时打开，仿佛真的有蝴蝶从他们的手上翩然飞起。  
而这对被花滑圈传为佳话的伴侣在冰上自由地起舞，衣摆翩跹之间，已经与音乐融为一体，化为自由飞翔的蝴蝶。  
表演以两个人紧紧拥抱在一起作为结束，音乐戛然而止，铺天盖地的噗桑和蜘蛛侠玩偶朝着冰场上落下来。  
帮冰童们捡娃娃的时候，羽生结弦拉着金博洋的衣袖，对着他露出了一个微笑。  
金博洋心领神会，同样回报以微笑。  
如果你是我的梁山伯，我愿意变成你的茱丽叶。  
如果你是我的祝英台，我愿意变成你的罗密欧。

  
19、正装

正装这种东西，还是要的。  
毕竟他们时常参加各种大大小小的颁奖典礼、晚宴之类的社交活动。  
金博洋有一身藏青色西装，劳伦斯颁奖典礼时他戴了个黑色领结，用发胶把刘海薅了起来，梳了个大背头。  
多少在妈妈粉和女友粉边缘徘徊不定的女粉丝看见他扶领结时不经意飘向摄像机的眼神时立马被飞起一脚踹进了女友粉群里。  
羽生结弦的出席的活动就多了。  
穿西装戴白手套说中文的样子在粉丝眼里就是四个字——帅的一批。  
总之，如果有一天这两个人能穿着西装站在一起的话。  
估计得迷死一大片吧。

  
20、跳舞

花滑尬舞天团听说过吗朋友？  
领军人物当中必须有一个是中国男单一哥金博洋。  
当年他的社会摇不知道带偏了多少人的画风，沙雕之风从男单一路刮到了隔壁短道速滑队和胖球队。  
有老干部之称的周知方都被金博洋传染了社会摇的傻气而在ATS晚宴上被陈巍抱怨吐槽了很久的隋文静和韩聪表示要好好保护家里的安香怡陈虹伊陈昱东等等未来可期的小女单小男单不让金博洋把他们的画风再带跑偏以至于出现2017年世团赛上的天朝葬爱家族出征世界的壮观场面。  
作为花滑运动员，跳舞是必修课。至于舞种，金博洋觉得只要不是陈巍那样的芭蕾舞他都可以接受。  
不会跳舞的花滑运动员不是好网红。  
羽生结弦会跳舞，只是正经跳舞和尬舞时完全是两个人。  
听说过风靡花滑圈的恋舞吗？  
当时在一旁看着已经22岁的某牛魔王自嗨跳舞的织田信成和宫原知子和田中刑事表示心很累，我可能有一个假队友。  
羽生结弦很喜欢金博洋当年的短节目爱情探戈。  
于是他们在一起之后羽生结弦特别拉着金博洋跟他一起去学了探戈，名曰提升艺术表现力。  
但这不是每次你都让我跳女步的理由。  
金博洋一脸冷漠。


	3. 21-30

21、做饭  
鉴于两个人忙起来都是脚打后脑勺的花滑运动员，压根没时间研究做饭这玩意儿。  
以及金博洋认为自己堂堂一个天朝正宗东北大汉根本不需要会这种婆婆妈妈的事情。  
但是这样的想法在他和羽生结弦相继退役开始安心带孩子之后就被打消了。  
事实证明，人的flag不能立得太多太满，否则会被现实啪啪打脸。  
面对同样开始练花滑的小姑娘三天两头被教练吐槽营养不足时，金博洋终于开始研究怎么做好一顿饭。

  
22、并肩战斗  
自从国际滑稽联盟修改了规则并且又双叒叕进行修改以后，金博洋就有一种“全世界仿佛都在跟我作对”的错觉。  
他的技术分还是一如既往地硬核，凭借它金博洋成功从奥运会后那个看上去特别颓特别丧的赛季世锦赛从第九反超到了第五。  
只是他的P分和GOE执行分……  
咳。惨不忍睹。  
国籍加成美利坚，国籍端平霓虹国，国籍倒扣大天朝。这是在粉丝口中广为传唱的一句话。  
甭管你规则被吹得有多么关心选手的个人利益，金博洋仍然没有感受到来自国际滑稽联盟爸爸深沉的爱。  
在男单赛场上，节目出现最明显最严重明眼人都能看出来的失误都能打破世界纪录这种事情金博洋表面上依然一副漫不经心的样子实则在心里表示叹为观止并打出1024。  
粉丝都在说金博洋和羽生结弦是典型的撒哈拉沙漠选手，不仅GOE干旱裁判还掰开了嘴往你喉咙里头灌沙子，GOE加到三点几那是裁判先生仁慈，只要摔一个跳或者空一个跳，那么，恭喜，基本凉凉，负GOE等着你，最低负五点几血亏不赚。  
于是乎在这样广受诟病但又不得不服从的规则之下，羽生结弦和金博洋在进行了深刻讨论之后，决定并肩作战。  
他们就是那两片即使被大水漫灌也不会长出一丁点绿洲来的无情的沙漠。

23、争吵  
“你能不能别老是乱吃飞醋？我说了我跟小周还有梅德韦杰娃都是朋友！还有那个小千金，人家只是我的迷妹！就像我是你的迷弟！你懂不懂？！”  
“你看看你自己，不也跟Shoma还有你们队里的姑娘玩得很好吗？！你跟人双人女伴玩贴面舞还跟吸血鬼似地凑在人脖子边上我还没说你什么呢！”  
于是被金博洋当成羽生结弦本体的噗桑在他手里被捏到变了形并且被金博洋吼了一通之后依然冲着他咧着嘴笑。  
那个笑容里金博洋居然看到了一丝嘲讽。  
然后金博洋就更来气了。  
我这小暴脾气嘿。  
金博洋也只敢在噗桑面前单方面跟并不存在的羽生结弦吵几句了。  
要是遇到真人的话。  
大家都懂下场会怎么样的。

24、和好  
管你金博洋是对着噗桑佩奇发脾气还是真的跟羽生结弦因为成长环境和文化差异吵得不可开交甚至差点大打出手，没有什么是硬拽到床上去滚一场解决不了的。  
如果一次不够，那就再多来几次呗。  
至于肾虚这个问题……  
去买几瓶肾宝就好了。

25、凝视彼此的眼睛  
羽生结弦一直是个挺孤独的人。  
有首歌这么唱：无敌是多么，多么寂寞。  
没错，称霸男单赛场这么多年（？）从刚升组的小将慢慢变成等待退役的老前辈，羽生结弦虽然感慨青春多么珍贵却也没办法再来一次。  
20岁时，他刚刚拿了奥运冠军和世锦赛冠军，正准备冲击下一个周期时，金博洋带着惊艳世界的四周跳升组了。  
然后，金博洋就吸引了羽生结弦的目光。  
羽生结弦非常喜欢金博洋的眼睛，虽然不大，可是里面却含着无限生气和阳光的气息，配上他笑起来时会露出的小虎牙，杀伤力不输自己当年的巴黎散步道。  
虽然一个是酷帅，一个是萌帅。  
平昌等分区时，羽生结弦第一次看见那双眼睛红了，传达着它的主人现在有多不甘心。  
于是羽生结弦微笑着凑了过去，给了他两个紧紧的拥抱。  
金博洋的笑容倒映在羽生结弦的眼睛里。  
有句话说，少年一瞬心动就是永远。  
很适合那个时候的羽生结弦。  
金博洋是看着羽生结弦那双漂亮的狐狸丹凤眼长大的。对方从细眉细眼的美少年慢慢长大成为顶天立地的男单霸主，不变的是那双眼睛里始终蕴含着的对未来的自信和撼动人心的笑意。  
难怪很多人说羽生结弦的眼睛里有星星。  
每次羽生结弦看向他，他看向羽生结弦时，他们都会相视一笑。  
在一起之后，他们变得更加默契。  
两个人都退役之后，羽生结弦和金博洋有很多时间来凝视彼此的眼睛，什么都不做，就只是凝视着对方。  
眸光交接的瞬间，就是永恒。

26、结婚  
在羽生结弦提出划拳来决定谁穿婚纱时，金博洋原本自信满满，期待着原本就穿过许多仙气飘飘的考斯藤的羽生结弦穿上婚纱会变成传说中的仙男。  
但是很不幸他的计划落空了。  
不服气的金博洋还被羽生结弦以某种方式彻底确定了他在床上的位置。  
然后他就被隋文静彭程于小雨等人拽到了礼服店挑婚纱。  
被当成了试衣架之后的金博洋左看右看觉得自己怎么穿怎么别扭，但还是被隋文静硬套上了一件，并且立即下单带回家待命。  
他们的婚礼在仙台办了一场，在哈尔滨也办了一场。  
一字肩展示出穿衣者光滑圆润的肩膀和修长的脖颈，缎面的材料上海多了手工柔纱褶皱，背后浅V字型的设计展示着穿衣者漂亮的蝴蝶骨，头发上蒙着一层薄薄的白纱，遮住了经过精心修饰后的妆容。  
等着一群姑娘把自己捯饬完了之后，婚礼开始。  
一身纯白的金博洋走到一身笔挺西装、气宇轩昂的羽生结弦面前时，他不自觉地红了脸，把头往下低了一点。  
羽生结弦伸手把白纱掀开一点，冲着他笑了笑，然后执起他的手，把戒指缓缓戴在对方的左手无名指上，然后把眼前比自己略矮了一点的新娘往自己怀里揽了揽，吻上了他准新娘柔软的嘴唇。  
如果此生有幸遇到你，我便愿意同你从天光乍现走到暮雪白头。

27、其中一人的生日  
两个人的生日都在一年当中的最后三个月。  
金博洋的生日在国庆假期，欢庆他亲爱的祖国麻麻的生日时，他也就顺便蹭了点光，在粉丝和朋友、家人的祝福声中，光荣地老了一岁。  
羽生结弦的生日则往往和那一年的大奖赛总决赛一起度过，大奖赛总决赛的成绩就是他自己送给自己的最好的生日礼物。  
这两个日子他们俩不是在比赛现场就是在去往比赛现场的路上，压根儿没什么机会聚到一起，但是忙归忙，羽生结弦和金博洋都会倒着时差在爱人的生日那天，用一条简短的信息传达着自己的祝福与爱意。  
“生日快乐，天天（结弦）。”

28、做些滑稽的事情  
滑稽的事情？  
金博洋觉得他可以带着尬舞技能不输于自己的羽生结弦一起跳社会摇。  
毕竟他也是看过羽生结弦跳恋舞的人，并且表示能够坦然接受。  
而羽生结弦也乐意陪着金博洋一起玩各种社交软件。  
毕竟爱一个人就要接受他的全部嘛不是？  
甚至在他们在役的时候，会一边一个搭着梅德韦杰娃或周知方或宇野昌磨的肩膀，三个人随着音乐一起疯狂甩头。  
堪称灵魂舞者。  
当然，少不了羽生结弦的灵魂歌声。  
虽然羽生结弦的歌声和他的笑声是同等级别的杀伤力。  
就是笑劈叉的那种。  
金博洋就算和羽生结弦腻腻歪歪也是很拒绝的。

29、做些甜蜜的事情  
金博洋经常被老铁们各种无情吐槽和嫌弃。  
即使他和羽生结弦还没在一起的时候都可以顶着朋友头衔把身边的人都闪瞎。  
各种旁若无人的拥抱和相视一笑，还有脑电波交流。  
确立关系之后更是让老铁们避之不及。  
只要一离开公众视线，这俩就会腻歪在一起。  
对此隋文静表示我有我搭档多年的亲友居然都甜不过两个男单？  
对此陈巍也表示我有我从小到大一起长大的亲竹马居然都会被秀得体无完肤？  
但是热恋中的男单大魔王和男单小魔头表示完全不care。  
如果嫌不够甜，那就再甜一点好了。  
他们退役、公开后，只要出席什么社交晚会，基本上都会戴着戒指。  
有个词叫做七年之痒，眼看着俩人在一起十年了，很多人都好奇，为什么这俩依然甜蜜得像刚刚谈恋爱的小情侣。  
嘘，他们自有他们的秘诀。

30、做些热辣的事情  
刚刚开始交往的那些日子……  
“Hanyu桑，你和Boyang桑做过什么热辣的事情吗？”  
“嗯……大概是接吻？”  
“……你们真纯情。”  
………………  
“天哥，你和Hanyu桑怎么样了？”  
“没怎么样啊，告白了呗。”  
“……”  
三方的场合：  
“Nate，你说天哥会懂我什么意思的，可是他好像没懂？”  
“那是你问得不够直白！”  
“那我要怎么说呢？”  
“你和Hanyu桑，谁上谁下？”  
“……Nate，这个太直接了吧……天哥会不高兴的。”  
“要不，我和你先来试试你再做决定？”  
“喂！”


End file.
